The Other Brother
by KID KUPO
Summary: "Kim Connweller" I smiled as I held my hand out. He returned a smile and took my hand in his and shook it gently. "Sonny Cameron" And he's a Cameron? God, just my luck. (Please Read & Review)
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure we should be here?" I asked trying to pull the fabric of my dress down, embarrassed by the way it showed my legs.

"Look, just stick by me and you'll be fine" My friend Rena assured me.

"How do you wear stuff like this?" I moaned as I desperately tried to cover my legs.

"Don't stretch my dress! You'll ruin it..." She scolded as she slapped my hand away.

I couldn't believe that I was talked into this. I only wanted a birthday cake, was that so hard to ask for?

Instead I was forced to put on this dress and be dragged down to a random stranger's house to socialize and drink and...whatever teenagers do these days. Unlike other people around here, I actually intend to get out of La Push once Graduation comes. Hard work brings rewards.

"I don't want to stay here for the entire night..." I moan.

"Look, you'll thank me for this later! I promise, this experience is good for you" She assured me as she dragged me closer to the blaring music echoing from the house.

"But Rena-"

"Look Kimi, if you don't like it then at least you had a firsthand look at what an actual party looks like. That way if someone else invites you, you can tell them about this scarring moment in your boring life..."

"I'm not boring!" I defend myself. "I'm just not—"

"Popular? Fun? A party animal?"

"I was going to say outgoing, but thank you for your honest point of view"

"What are friends for?" She grinned.

I sighed deeply, knowing I wasn't going to get out of this situation at all tonight…and on my birthday for god's sake…

"Can we at least leave early, Rena?" I beg for the last time.

No reply…at all.

"Rena?" I call out as I turn around and to my surprise she was gone. "Of course…" I sigh.

I couldn't leave, that'll be wrong to Rena. I couldn't leave her here. Anything _might _happen. I huffed out a breath (and tried desperately to keep my calm composure) as I placed my glasses on and walked into my house. Anyone would agree that my glasses would not fit well with the costume (Hell, they were a weak prescription anyway), but I was comfortable with them on. It was a little bit of me that got me through every school day.

And Jared Cameron.

I _used _to like him. I _used _to have a crush on him. I still do actually. Everybody liked him. What wasn't to like? His toned body, his beautiful brown eyes, his gentle but rough voice.

What I loved the most was his personality. He was kind and caring, Had great grades. Was on the football team...so how had it all go wrong? He was such a great guy too...

* * *

_I was walking to History class, checking everything I had in my bag until Jared bumped into me...which ended up in me falling on my butt and having all of my books scattered on the ground. _

_"I'm sorry" I blush, as I try to gather my belongings. "I didn't see where I was-_

_Instead of helping me, he chucked my bag outside through the open window and proceeded to kick my books across the hallway. Everybody was silent as he vented all his anger out on me. Looks of sorrow, fear and confusion were etched on everyone's faces as I silently picked up my books (Well, the ones he _didn't _kick...)._

_As I continued to pick up my last book, he managed to kick my hand in the process. In other words, he broke my hand. As in dislocated my thumb, and broke all of my fingers. The pain was so fast, I never managed to scream it out. I did cry though. I was shocked that he would do such a thing. As soon as everyone saw that he hurt me, Rena stepped in and stopped him._

_"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU PSYCHOTIC FREAK!" She screamed as she pushed him away from me._

_I drowned out the rest of their conversation as I let the tears fall. Then everything turned black._

_I must've passed out through the pain because the next thing I knew, I was in the nurse's office. My hand was bandaged and stung when I moved but it was no longer dislocated. _

_"Oh Kimmy!" Rena cried as she hugged me._

_"What...happened?" I blink._

_"I don't know? No one knows. They all blame Jared though. You did nothing wrong!"_

_Then...what_ did _I do? What happened to Jared?_

* * *

Luckily I managed to persuade my Murderous Father from getting his service pistol and practically shooting down the Cameron's door. My father is a Police detective and solves cases (mostly murder and homicide) from home.

Though, there was no point because Jared went missing for two weeks after our little...incident.

Ever since Mom passed, he's been on edge about how to handle me, so he prefers to handle his job from home while looking after me. I love him flaws and all, but there some things only a mother could ever teach. I was able to get away with tonight because...

A) It's my birthday...

B) He's all the way in Seattle tonight working on an important case

Which means that what he doesn't know won't kill him. But it'll probably kill me if he ever found out.

As I walked into the living room, the bass was so loud, it'll give you a headache just listening to it. I walked towards the kitchen to fetch myself a glass of water...but the tap was missing from the sink.

_I guess Water is off the menu_.

I refused to drink anything that was on offer. If it wasn't beer, it was punch. And of course, the Punch would probably be spiked with _something_. There was no food which made me realise that I should have eaten before I got here. If everybody's view of a good time included intoxicating yourself, then consider me excluded. I'd rather stay a nerd then drink the night away and possibly wake up regretting something I would have done the night before.

As I was lost in thought, I was knocked over from people rushing inside to probably refill their drinks. My glasses were knocked from my face and I heard a horrible crunch as if someone stood on them. My fears were right as I looked up to see them mangled and broken. Great, now I'm revealed. Deciding to avoid the crowd, I went outside to get some fresh air. Outside wasn't any better as couples or groups were sitting around the lawn.

If they weren't talking, they were drinking. Or Kissing. Or Smoking. Or-

"Boring party, huh?"

I looked towards a muscular he-man beside me as he took a sip out of his cup.

"I don't know. This is my first..."

"No kidding?"

I shrugged as I played with the ring wrapped around my neck. I stared at the man as he just observed the lawn. He had a beautiful tattoo wrapped on the right side of his neck. He was buff, but not to the point where he was a bodybuilder. His giant arms were toned and well preserved. God, he looked hot...

"Kim Connweller" I smiled as I held my hand out.

He returned a smile and took my hand in his and shook it gently.

"Sonny Cameron"

And he's a Cameron? God, just my luck.

"Something wrong?"

"No, it's just that...Are you by any chance...?"

"Jared's little brother? Yeah, pretty much"

Of course he was.

"You're _that_ Kim, aren't you?"

I stared at him with confusion clearly etched on my face.

"_That _Kim?" I asked.

"My brother broke your hand?"

"Oh right, uhhh..." I sighed.

"He's such a dickhead..." He growled as he took another sip out of his drink.

Huh?

"Why though? Do you know why he did..._that_?"

It was silent for a while and I suddenly regretted asking that question.

"I asked...he offered me a kind gesture before isolating himself to his room" He chuckled.

"Kind gesture?"

He put his drink down and gave me the finger to show me what he was talking about.

"Aren't you two close though?"

"Were. Were close."

It was silent once again. But a good silence, one that we were comfortable in.

"So how did your dad react to the whole...you know?" He asked, curious to know.

I rolled my eyes as I took in his face. His eyes were what got me the most. Green. A beautiful Green.

"That bad?" He smiled.

"I had to hide his service pistol..." I mumbled.

He started laughing out loud and then I realized I was laughing with him.

Was this the start of a good thing?

* * *

Thanks for reading! :D

Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Kim…"

"Yeah?"

I looked up to his face and stared him straight in the eye.

"…I was wondering if you wanted to…you know…hang?"

I stared at him in silence as the party was still blaring from behind us.

"Hang as in…Hang out?"

"Yeah, like friends?" He smiled as he rubbed his neck nervously.

I smiled back. A huge grin was etched onto my face. An actual genuine smile.

"So that's a yes?"

I nodded fiercely before I was dragged into hug. My feet were literally lifted off the ground as he twirled me around. I was caught off guard by this action, but I welcomed it.

_He's so…warm…_

As he placed me down he started to look like he regretted that action.

"Sorry…I was just…"

I only realised that I was blushing fiercely.

"It's okay. I don't mind" I smiled.

"Cool. Because you know…friends like…hug and stuff…right?" He tripped over his words as he rubbed the back of his neck again.

_Aw, he's nervous._

"Yeah, totally agree with you there" I agreed as I took his hand in mine.

He looked at me suspiciously as he eyes our hands locked together. He wasn't letting go, so that was a good thing right?

"What? Friends can hold hands right?" I blushed as I looked away.

"Hey, I don't mind" He smiled as he led me towards the front of the house.

"Wanna get out of here Kim?"

"Well…I don't mind leaving. Won't your friends miss you?" I asked.

"They might be too drunk to notice that I'm gone. Besides, I don't drink"

I was surprised by that comment. I swear I saw him drinking something out of that red cup.

"You don't drink?"

"Nope" He shook his head twice as we sat on the front porch. "I'm a soda kind of guy. Either that or water"

"So…you were drinking water?"

"I accidentally broke the tap" He chuckled.

I started laughing out loud. _Now _it made sense.

"How did you—" I gasped between my laughter.

I didn't even need to finish my question.

"It just came off! I didn't mean to break it. Let's hope everyone's too drunk to remember" He rushed as he explained what happened.

"I bet the parents won't be happy when they come back" I smiled.

"So, wanna head out?" He asked.

"Sure, but I need to let my friend Rena know first that I'm leaving" I nodded as I got up. "Can you help me out?"

"Yeah, Rena Smith, right?" He asked.

I nodded, acknowledging him.

"Yeah, I know what she looks like. Why don't you check upstairs and I'll check this area?"

"Yeah okay, she's in a Nurse Costume" I told him, hoping it would make it easy on his search.

"Got it. Meet you here?"

I gave him a smile as I travelled upstairs towards the bedrooms. It was quiet up here. Maybe if you count the many people doing the unmentionable in the four rooms up here making groaning noises, then I guess that counts as noise…

This is why parents set boundaries and don't trust us anymore. Because of incidents like this.

_"Jared…!"_

Jared? Jared's here?

_"Give it to me Jared!"_

No way! That can't be…

I burst through the door to find my best friend on top of the boy I used to crush on. I doubt he even knew her, but that didn't stop her at all. Jared didn't acknowledge me at all. He just rolled his eyes and sat up continuing to kiss her neck. She pushed him away as if she was caught in the act.

"Kimmy?" She gasped.

"Shit, I'm sorry…" I mumbled as tears threatened my eyes. "I…I…"

"Do you mind?" He spat out as he looked into my eyes.

I don't know what happened, but I felt something change. My heart raced at the sight of him. He must've felt it too because he looked like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. But I just couldn't get the scene out of head.

_My Best friend…with my crush…_

"Kimmy, wait! Let me explain—" Rena immediately got off him as she started covering herself up.

"I'm sorry! I've got to—"

"Kim, wait!"

I didn't even finish my sentence as I rushed down the stairs towards the front door. I ran towards the driveway and started breathing heavily. It's hard to run in heels. Tears were running down my cheeks as I continued to control my breaths.

_Why am I even crying? He's not even my boyfriend. I hardly even know him. So, why do I feel so…weak? Why do my tears still pour down my cheeks? Why do I feel so betrayed?_

I grabbed onto a nearby tree as I dropped onto my knees.

"Kim!" I heard Sonny call out. "Hey what happened? I saw you run out and I—"

He studied me closely before reaching out and cupping my cheek.

"Was it Jared?" He growled.

I nodded mutely as I continued to cry.

"C'mon, let's go"

"But, where—"

"Whenever I felt down, I always felt right after a good, hot meal" He smiled. "We can get to know each other at this Diner I know of. They have the best food"

He picked me up bridal style as he carried me towards the main road. But just when we were behind the safety of the trees, I swear I saw Jared coming out of the house looking for someone. His shirt was still open revealing his abs but other than that, fully clothed.

I think this may be a sign that I have to move on. I cannot wait to leave La Push.

* * *

I know, a short chapter... -_-

But I want to thank you for your kind feed back! Please review and let me hear your feedback!

What do you guys think of Jared's little brother?

Thanks for reading! :D


	3. Chapter 3

I am so so sorry for not updating sooner and I will try to update as soon as I am able to.

Thank you for your very kind reviews!

* * *

As I awaited my meal to arrive, I was too shy to even look up towards Sonny's gaze. Every time I did, he often caught me red-handed."That's cute..." He chuckled.

"What is?"

"Every time I try and look at you, I find out you're already staring at me" He smiled.

I blushed deeply.

_He was...looking at me?_

"So Kim, why were you at Joy's house?" He asked as he took a sip of his coke.

"Joy? You mean Joy Summers?" I scoffed in horror.

Joy Summers was the most popular girl in school. So, what _was _I doing at her party? Better yet, _where _was she at the time?

"You mean you didn't know whose house party you crashed?" He asked as a smile rose.

"Not at all. To be honest, I really wanted to stay home tonight" I admitted as I leaned on my hand.

"I'm glad you didn't"

"Huh?"

"I mean, I'm glad you didn't stay home. Otherwise...we wouldn't have met, you know?" He scratched his neck nervously.

_It's cute when he does that. Helps me realize that I'm not the only nervous one._

"You're good with the lines Romeo" I giggled.

"Well, I'm glad you realized that" He smiled back. "Most girls fall for my good looks than my famous one-liners"

"Yikes, they must be shallow girls then"

He wasn't even mad when I said that. He just started laughing out loud in agreement.

"You're different you know" He breathed in as he recovered from his laughter. "I mean, from other girls. You don't gossip about your life or backstab anybody...You haven't backstabbed anybody...have you?"

"No, but I'll call you first and let you know when I commit first degree murder" I roll my eyes.

"See?" He laughed. "You're so laid back"

"Probably because I don't care what I look like"

"But what about this whole getup?" He gestured to my costume. "You don't wear stuff like that on a daily basis?"

"I literally detest dresses like these." I disagree as I point to the piece fabric wrapped around me. " The only reason why I'm wearing this is because of..."

I stopped myself there.

_"Kim wait! Let me explain!"_

"What's wrong?" He asked, interrupting my haunted thoughts.

"It's...nothing..." I lie poorly.

"Are you sure?"

I stared back at his serious expression as he awaited my answer.

"I would be lying if I said I was okay" I sighed in defeat.

"It was Rena, wasn't it?" He scoffed.

"Sonny...it's fine...really"

"No, it's not. You wouldn't run out of the house like that if it was nothing" He disagreed with such a strong voice.

I was quiet for a while as he stared at me with a hard expression. His scowl wasn't intimidating at all but it felt more like he was...actually concerned and worried about me. I've never met a boy like him. We've known each other for only two hours, but it feels like we've been friends for years. Before we could talk more about the issue, our waitress came along with our food, passing a small smile towards us. As I looked back at Sonny, he hadn't even glanced at his food. He was still awaiting my answer, patiently.

"Sorry, am I being too...protective?" He sighed as he leaned back into his chair. "Hell, we're not even dating and yet I..." He mumbled afterwards.

_He wants to date me? No way, I'm probably being dramatic about this_.

"No, it's not you. Actually...I'm more glad you want me to talk about this. It'll be like a Band-Aid" I smile.

"Quick and painful?"

"Yup" I popped the _p_.

"You don't have to-

"No...I feel like I have to" I say with more confidence.

He smiled at me as he leaned forward ready to listen.

"Rena was...having...well you know-"

"You...saw her doing _it_?" He questioned. "That's why you ran out?"

"With...your brother" I sigh.

"Jared?! That's why you-" He was so shocked, he couldn't even finish his sentence.

I nodded as he cut himself off.

He grabbed his phone and started texting furiously. His face was emotionless as he continued texting.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"My brother's an idiot. I pretty much told him to leave you alone for a while"

"I should tell you, I used to have a crush on your brother" I admit as I look away from him

"Who doesn't?"

Huh?

"Kim, you're not the first girl to not have a crush on my brother. It's fine, I understand" He smiled.

"So, why don't I see you at school?"

"I don't go to school" He barely whispered.

"You mean you don't go to our school?" I asked.

"No, I don't..." He sighed deeply as he continued. "I dropped out Kim"

"But don't you want to leave this place?" I asked.

"Do you?" He countered.

I looked away this time as I started eyeing my food. I only just realised that we both haven't started eating yet. Our food must be getting cold by now.

"Yeah...I've been accepted into NYU"

"That's great!" He said as he forced a smile.

"You sound...off"

"No, it's just that...well..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I figured we're on borrowed time. So Kim..." He blushed as he looked me straight in the eye.

"Uh-huh?" I questioned him as my heart started speeding up.

"Do you wanna go out with me?"

* * *

Mwahahahahahaha! And CUT!

Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
